


Tell Me A Lie

by cosmoroc5



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Daryl Dixon Being an Asshole, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Shane Is Hurting, Suffering, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, You Have Been Warned, have some angst, save my son, sharyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmoroc5/pseuds/cosmoroc5
Summary: Fuck, dude. Just more angst. SUffer with me. iTs Relaly short aljkaflugf





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I have no inspiration for the Make This Easy For Me Trilogy. Take this angst instead. 
> 
> Will I ever di happy stuff? WHO knOWnwoWWs

His love for the man was much akin to the sensation of drowning. Of that sweet bite and tug that made your lungs ache for a breath. Made you feel like you were capsizing in on yourself. Quick and deep as you sink down to the depths of your being. Hard and fast.

When they fucked it was easy. It was for release, no lingering brushes of fingers or passionate kisses, it was rough and inhuman. Like animals rutting together for nothing but the sake of sating their instincts accented with the taste of blood and semen and sweat. Nothing poetic or beautiful. It was dirty and disgusting and built on anger and frustration. An outlet. A distraction.

Because even if he didn’t get to call Daryl his own the next day, at least he’d feel the throb of his bite mark on his shoulder. At least he’d know he was the one Daryl turned to when he needed a good fuck at the very least. That even Rick couldn’t fully satisfy the redneck. But at the end of the day, even with that pathetic comfort, Daryl still left him empty. That never changed.

That even when he knew Daryl needed him somehow that the man would never love him. Never desire to settle down like he did with Rick. Even still. Here he was in Shane’s bed regardless of everything he had waiting for him in Rick’s. And, Shane nearly hated Daryl for it. But, he knew, Daryl was a drug. Addictive and destructive. A disease that crept up slow and easy through your blood stream and clung to your bones until it pulled you under. Bittersweet and venomous. 

He was everything and nothing Shane needed. Everything he craved. Longed for in the night when he was fucking some nameless chick or suffering through one with just his hand and his self destructive thoughts. Everything he’d ever wanted and the opposite of everything he’d ever needed. A saccharide sweet poison Shane couldn’t resist. 

And, as they laid there, passing his Brandy bottle back and forth, panting and sticky with drying sweat and semen and blood, he paused and spoke, “Daryl.” All that came was a grunt of a response. “Tell me a lie.”

Silence dragged on like the ticking of a clock, rhythmic and nearly soothing, accented by the slosh of Brandy and the beating of his heart. Drug on until Shane wondered if the man had hear him until he gained a response that made him close his eyes and hold his breath for a moment.

“I love you.”

The reply was gruff and deep, accented with a sigh and the shifting of sheets and the whisper of clothing being put on. And, Shane accepted it without a word. Said nothing. Just listened as Daryl left without another comment. Left him empty. Because, he could handle that. He could handle it as long as Daryl still came back. Handle it until he became so empty there was nothing of him left to give. Empty until Daryl broke him.

Yeah, he could handle that.


End file.
